Will You Marry Me?
by Pokapi
Summary: It's my just a simple 'yes' or 'no' question. Never in my life will I stop asking /her/ that question until I hear the answer I want. No matter how many 'no's I recieve over the course of my life, she will say 'yes'.
1. Chapter 1

"_Can I please have the ball back, Gakkun?" The adorable little girl with short pink hair that ended just above her shoulders asked politely._

_Smitten with the side affect of boyish love, the purple haired boy she had been speaking to shook his head while holding the inflatable ball just above it. "No!" He answered._

_In confusion, the young girl tilted her to the side. "Why not?" She questioned._

"_Luka-san, you have to promise to marry me before I give you the ball."_

"_Never!"_

"_Yes."_

"_No!"_

_After moments of arguing and jumping, Luka finally gave up and just kicked the boy in the testicles. When he fell to his knees she yanked the inflatable ball from his hands and began to run away. And while doing so, she said "Bye Gakupo~!" with a giggle._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gakupo sat at his desk as the rest of his class scrambled to find their partners for their class field trip. Sure, all the other second graders in his class were super excited and hoped that they might draw their best friend's card, but this student couldn't care less about who his partner was. It was then that a beautiful angel with pink hair that reached just below her chin leaned over his desk._

"_Good morning, Gaku-kun!" She greeted as cheerful as ever._

_Immediately his head popped up and just seeing her gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes made him blush. The feelings of shock and embarrassment were also reasons that caused blood to rush to his cheeks._

"_L-Luka-san, uh, why are you here?" He asked nervously._

_Luka placed her pointer finger to her chin as she pondered: "Hmm, what am I doing here?" A realization lightly slapped the back of her brain. "Oh, yes! We're in the same class! I must have forgotten."_

_That hurt his feelings a 'teeny-tiny' bit. "No, I mean- I meant, what are you doing at my desk?"_

"_Oh~" She giggled as she held up the playing card in her hand. "Everybody else in the class has a partner, so I thought you were the other person with a Three of Clubs."_

_Quickly Gakupo looked down at the red Three of Clubs in his hand. "Uh, yea, I do." He confirmed._

"_Great! So are you excited for the field trip?"_

_He was more nervous than anything. "Not really. But my Mother said that's where she and my Father got married."_

"_That's so sweet."_

"_Yea," he said, "we should get married there, too."_

_Luka giggled once more. "No we shouldn't!"_


	3. Chapter 3

__**Gakupo's POV**

_I remember having to wait for our parents to pick us up after the field trip. Upon entering the classroom I noticed Luka was about to play house with a few of her friends. For a couple of minutes I debated as to whether or not I should ask to join them. By the time I had decided not to, Kaito called over, asked what I was staring at (apparently I had been staring at them as I pondered), then asked if I wanted to join. I graciously accepted his invitation. Why, you may be asking? Because I can, that's why._

"_I should be the husband and you should be the wife." I suggested to Luka._

"_How about I be the husband, Lily can be the wife, and you can be the dog?" Luka suggested instead._

_Her friends giggled at her silly suggestion, but in the end no one disagreed with her._

_I didn't play with them. I knew it would be no fun sitting outside the "dog house" while they were "inside", completely ignoring their dog's wish to join them._


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's skip forward a few years to when they were about 14 years old. To when a fundraiser dance was to be held at their school. Nobody could even try to imagine how unbelievably shocked Gakupo was when she said yes, or how filled with glee he was. _

_He hand been sitting at the bottom of Luka's stair for at least 20 minutes (and had almost fallen asleep several time) when Luka finally emerged from her room and posed at the top of the stairs._

"_Am I fabulous or what?" She said with a triumphant laugh._

_Gakupo stared at her with wide eyes._

_Luka laughed again, though somewhat nervously this time. "You know, I spent the last __**2 hours**__ getting ready so you could at least say something."_

_Gakupo was at a loss for words. "You should wear that to our wedding" is the best thing he could come up with._

"'_Our?'" Luka questioned as she walked down the stairs._

"_Yes, our." Gakupo watched as she rolled her eyes._

"_Whatever, let's just go."_


	5. Chapter 5

_A year later their class went on a field trip to an apple orchard. The plan was for each student to harvest as many apples as they could, which they could later make into delicious apple treats. Luka was running back and forth trying to collect as many apples as she could when a familiar purple headed boy stood in her path. He held a red delicious apple up to his lips, then smiled at Luka._

"_You, mi amor, are the apple of my eye," he said in a seductive tone._

"_Oh really?" She replied as she raised an eye brow._

_Gakupo nodded slightly. "Really," he assured her. "In fact you've stolen my heart and I fear I may never get it back. This is a terrible crime, you see, and the only way you can ever make it up to me is the give me your hand in marriage." He took a dramatic pause. "Will you marry me?"_

_With a laugh Luka gently ripped the apple from Gakupo's fingers and took a small bite into it. "No thanks," she said with a mouth filled with apple flesh as she continued her hunt for fruit._


End file.
